conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nojalengo
BTW THIS ISN'T COMPLETE YET Nojalengo (Νοιαλενγω) is an a posteriori constructed language that began its life in the seventh century AD, when a monk known by the name of Cosmas embarked on a project to create a "lingua communicationis universalis", or a language of universal communication. Suppressed by the Church for over a millennium, in the nineteenth century it was rediscovered and amended by a secretive club of linguists in London. Νοιαλενγω means new language. History Cosmas and the lingua communicationis universalis In the seventh century, a Byzantine monk by the name of Cosmas decided to construct a "lingua communicationis universalis", or a language of universal communication. This project, he believed, would solve conflict and restore peace and harmony the world over; he wished to recreate an almost Edenic calm in the world. He chose the Greek alphabet, Greek being the lingua franca for the region where he lived. The roots of the language were taken from a variety of different languages (Cosmas, it is believed, was a talented polyglot), including Germanic, Semitic, Slavic and Romance roots. However, the Church looked down upon Cosmas's works scornfully; it was viewed as disobeying God's will. Their justification was the story of the Tower of Babel; God made people speak different languages so they would not become too powerful. By constructing a universal language that all people could speak, Cosmas was going against God's wishes. The abbot of the monastery where he worked warned him that if he did not stop by his own accord, his work would be punished. These threats did not deter Cosmas, who continued his work on the language. At first, his abbot was taken aback by this blatant rebellion, and begrudgingly let him continue. But after mounting pressure by other Church officials, Cosmas was ordered to stop or be excommunicated. Cosmas stopped his public work on the language, but continued to work in secret long into the night. He wrote manuscripts on and in the language, and hid them away in metal caskets which he buried in the grounds of the monastery. When Cosmas died in around 703AD, he had left behind a grammar of the language and around five thousand words, as well as some small sections of the Gospels translated into Nojalengo. (It is believed by some that Cosmas had helpers in his monastery due to some manuscripts having subtly different handwritings, but these slight variations could just be due to Cosmas's aging.) The Babelbane Society In 1865, while on a holiday in Turkey, English eccentric and amateur archaeologist Eberhard Stanbury started digging up a patch of ground near an old stone wall. For several days he dodged Ottoman officials and worked tirelessly, until he uncovered several old vellum-bound manuscripts and illuminations of the Bible, chant books, a variety of monastic possessions and eight metal caskets. He wrote to his wife on July 16, 1865, "My excavation of this little plot of land ten miles south of Smyrna is almost complete. I am to sell these monastic trinkets to the museums upon my return, save from these caskets, which I have yet to open. I wish not to open them and let their contents turn to dust in this abhorrent atmosphere, but I shall disclose them back by your side. I shall judge the matter upon discovering the contents of these strange metal boxes." Back in England, the manuscripts, illumination, chant books and monastic miscellanea were all sold to a variety of museums as per the letter, but Stanbury kept the caskets. When he opened them, he found a series of yet more manuscripts and codices, written in the Greek script. These manuscripts contained a grammar and basic glossary for a previously unknown language written in the Greek script. Its differences were far too great for it to be a previously unknown dialect of ancient Greek. Stanbury collected together a secret group of linguistic experts to analyse the language, who determined that the language had roots in Slavic, Germanic, Romance and Semitic languages. Inside one casket was also a note explaining the history of the language, written this time in Latin, by Cosmas. Over the next 30 years, this collection of linguists, taking the name of The Babelbane Society (harking back to Cosmas's plights) worked on the manuscripts, editing them and updating the linguistic influences to include more modern words, until, in 1895, they completed the First Book of Nojalengo, or Υνημα Λιβερο Νοιαλενγος, still unpublished. The group continued to work on the language and other constructions, recruiting new members as necessary - it continues still today, to manage the updating of Nojalengo and its other language projects. The individuals' identities remain unknown. Classification and Dialects Although it is a constructed language, there are two main variants of Nojalengo, dubbed Archea and Moderna (from the Nojalengo words for ancient and modern. Nojalengo Archea is the original language as coined by Cosmas and his possible assistants. Nojalengo Moderna is the current continually updated version maintained by the Babelbane Society. The edits and additions made by the Society are considered too great, and so for references Cosmas' version of the language is kept as a separate archaic variant. Apart from the much smaller word list, Nojalengo Archea's grammar was much more constrained (the study of linguistics was nowhere near as advanced); also, Cosmas elected to use an extended form of the Greek alphabet consisting of a diacritic system, whilst Babelbane narrowed down the alphabet considerably. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns Verbs Syntax Lexicon Example text Category:Languages